Portable electronic devices such as tablet computers and e-readers have become increasingly popular. An inherent convenience of these devices is that they are highly portable. With increased portability and enhanced electronics, however, comes the need to protect the device from the surrounding environment, impact, and abrasion. Accordingly, as the popularity of the devices continues to increase, so does the need and desire to protect or surround the device with a cost effective storage case. There is a need not only for protecting and transporting electronic devices, but also to use the case for the dual purpose of retaining the electronic device in a preferred orientation for viewing purposes.